Electronic equipment uses semiconductor devices, such as, for example, memory devices. Memory devices may include random access memories (RAMs), flash memories (e.g., NAND flash device, NOR flash device), and other type memories for storing data or information.
Memory systems on circuit boards are designed to achieve both high density and high speed operation to meet the demands of various applications. Two design techniques that may be employed to realize a high density memory system on a circuit board include a serial cascade interconnection configuration and multi-drop bus interconnection configuration. These design techniques address the density issue by allowing many memory devices to be connected to a single memory control device. One design technique is a multi-drop bus interconnection configuration wherein a plurality of memory devices is connected in parallel to a memory controller. Another design technique is a serial connection of a plurality of memory devices.